After the Sunset
by wheresthemuse
Summary: The story picks up a few months after Lucy and Amy rode off into the sunset. My take on what happens next. Rated T for now - M possible in later chapters.


**Disclaimer:** Angela Robinson owns all. I am only taking the characters out to play awhile. No copyright infringement intended.

**Archiving:** Only with the permission of the author.

**After the Sunset**

By

Wheresthemuse

Barcelona, Spain

Dawn's first rays peeked in through the opening in the heavy curtains illuminating two figures sprawled on the king sized bed. A tan leg poked out from under green silk sheets and at the top of the bed a halo of blonde hair spilled across the pillows. The tan leg twitched then stretched revealing a well-toned leg. A tan arm emerged and wrapped itself around the slumbering blonde.

"Mmmmm," Amy's low growl rumbled and Lucy buried her nose in the ex-spy's hair, reveling in the scent of peaches from Amy's shampoo while her hand traced a lazy pattern on Amy's stomach. The blonde turned in Lucy's embrace and proceeded to bestow Lucy with one of the best wake-up kisses, since, well, yesterday.

"A girl could get used to that," breathed Lucy when the young lovers parted for air.

"Oh really?" Amy cocked an eyebrow at the brunette who was now sprawled across her. "Which girl?" She teased. Lucy's eyes lit up as she flashed her trademark grin.

"This girl." Lucy stared for a second into Amy's blue eyes as if memorizing them, then leaned down and nibbled along Amy's jawline. Lucy pushed up on Amy's thin tank top, exposing creamy flesh as her hand traveled higher. Just as things were getting interesting, Lucy's watch beeped and she sat up abruptly.

"Oh no, I completely forgot." Amy watched her lover leap off of the bed and start pulling clothes out of the closet. A black form fitting shirt followed by black pants landed on the bed. Lucy padded barefoot towards the bathroom shedding clothes as she went.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amy couldn't remember having planned anything today besides going to her art history class. After they had escaped the D.E.B.S. Lucy had talked her into following her dream of art school in Barcelona. And so far Amy really felt they had three months of bliss, between the joy of being newly in love and the beauty of the Mediterranean city around them, right down to the cute little townhouse Lucy somehow had arranged. Life was good, very good. The only time they spent apart was when Amy had class, and she usually found Lucy waiting outside after her class let out and they would walk to one of the street café's for coffee.

Amy didn't understand why the fact that Lucy had something planned without her was bothering her. Before she could examine that train of thought further, the sound of the shower shook her out of her musing. The slim blonde shook the last vestiges of sleep off and stretched, finally climbing out of bed and throwing open the curtains to the balcony. Looks like another beautiful day along the coast she thought to herself.

Gazing at the cozy bedroom with its understated furniture and oversized pillows, she realized they already shared many happy memories about this place, Amy was grateful she let Lucy convince her to try this. Even though at first it had been hard to enjoy life outside of the little villa they were staying in, for fear of being spotted. A knowing smile graced Amy's lips as she remembered how they spent their "house arrest" and at the uses the creative lovers had found for the diamond studded handcuffs.

Amy was about to offer to wash Lucy's back when the shower shut off and a few seconds later the glistening brunette walked out of the bathroom toweling her hair dry. Amy swallowed convulsively at the smooth expanse of tanned flesh on display for her. Modesty was definitely not one of Lucy's virtues, and for that Amy was extremely thankful.

Lucy looked up from her vigorous toweling off and smiled at the hungry blue eyes of her lover. Then she frowned. There wasn't time for this, she cursed under her breath. Life was so unfair sometimes. Instead of walking over and making good on Amy's unspoken promise, she instead turned towards the bed and began pulling on her clothes.

"So, where are you going this morning?" Amy asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. Lucy looked up from buckling her belt and gave her a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, I thought I mentioned I was going to meet Scud, y'know to just check up on things." Lucy couldn't bring herself to meet Amy's eyes when she said this and covered by bending over to pull her black boots out from under the bed.

Hugging her arms to herself defensively, Amy asked quietly, "Did you want me to go with you?"

At this Lucy bounced off of the bed where she had finished pulling on her boots and said a little too cheerfully, "It's just a quick meeting, Scud's playing big brother and checking up on us. Besides, it's probably better for the three of us not to be seen together." Lucy bit the inside of her lip and hoped her years of hiding the truth would pay off here. It was so damned hard to lie to Amy. Even for someone who made a career out of being secretive, sometimes the criminal mastermind felt downright transparent when Amy looked at her. Seeing Amy's brows draw together and the beginnings of a frown, Lucy quickly enveloped the blonde in a searing kiss effectively cutting off any further arguments. She left Amy standing there by the door, and hurried out into the street.

Barcelona in August was like any beach town along the Mediterranean; hot. Minutes after leaving the comfort of their townhouse, Lucy's bangs were plastered to her forehead and she questioned her choice to wear black in this heat. But, she reasoned with herself, most of her wardrobe was black, so really not much choice in the matter. Maybe she could borrow that red tank top she loved on Amy. Maybe she could just take the tank top off and…

Wow, she really had it bad. Away from her for all of five minutes and she was already fantasizing about seeing her again. Amy was like a drug and her words on their first "date" came back to Lucy.

_I think love should be irresistible…like a drug. You know, like when it happens…you're not able to help yourself. I just wanted…more._  
>Those words were a soothing balm to Lucy's soul. Even then she knew exactly what Amy was saying and she realized that she, Lucy Diamond, world's most wanted criminal, actually wanted to be the one to give Amy…more. Lucy made a promise to herself at that moment as the two opposites drew together, that she would be the one to give Amy more. She would be there for Amy, no matter what the cost. Lucy Diamond never broke her promises, or the ones made by her family. Not breaking promises was something the ex-villain prided herself on and it was rare in this business to find a criminal you could trust. But at this moment, her honor was definitely a thorn in her side. Not much she could do at this point except soldier on and hope she hadn't lost her touch. At least the walk down to her favorite café was a short one.<p>

Lucy surreptitiously checked the street behind her by looking in the shop windows to make sure she wasn't being followed. Three months in one place, especially a city like Barcelona made her a little jumpy. So far, there were no signs that anyone had followed them or even cared that Lucy Diamond was on the loose. Even the news stopped featuring stories about her mysterious disappearance. But she didn't get to be at the top of the criminal food chain by being careless, so she paid attention, covered her tracks and didn't take anything at face value.

The fifteen minute walk to the outdoor café passed without incident. Lucy saw Scud sitting outside at one of the small tables fiddling with his napkin. The ex-criminal mastermind took a moment to watch him unobserved. Scud had the same shaggy brown hair that was desperately in need of a barber and he was sporting a grey shirt with the word "Kaboom!" printed in large letters across the front. She smiled at his choice in clothing and walked up to the table. Scud glanced up and jumped to his feet, enveloping her into a huge bear hug.

"Lucy!" At the strangled sound emanating from the slim woman in his arms he put her down and looked away a blush coloring his cheeks. He tried to regain some composure and with feigned indifference said, "Well, um, yeah…good to see you and all…ahem."

Lucy smiled up at him and gave him a big hug in return.

"Hey, it is great to see you too. I missed you." Her words gave him his grin back and they settled in at the table.

In unison they started with "So how ya been?" Lucy smiled and ducked her head, allowing Scud to go first.

He gave a short laugh and said, "Well, how have you been? You look great by the way."

Scud watched Lucy's face take on a glow as she said, "I'm good Scud. Real good. The last three months have been, well, perfect." Realizing how love-struck she must sound, Lucy's face colored under her tan.

At that moment an aproned waiter appeared and took their order. After he left Scud turned back to Lucy and said, "I meant it, you look great. I guess being good agrees with you."

At that statement, Lucy fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable. "Well, being good has its upside. But it is different you know."

With a knowing look Scud said gently, "So you miss the thrill of the old days?"

"No! Yes. Well. It's complicated." The ex-criminal managed to stutter out. "Anyway, what's so important that Zeta called in his marker?"

Scud seemed to consider something for a second while Lucy squirmed, leaving her previous comment hanging in the air.

Finally having made an internal decision, Scud reached in his messenger bag and slid the large padded brown envelope across the table to Lucy.

"Zeta was just the middle man. He delivered this for you."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at Scud, but he gave no indication as to what waited for her inside the package. Looking at him, Lucy opened the envelope and pulled a picture halfway out. Glancing down, surprise registered on her face and she pulled it the rest of the way out. She raised her eyes to Scud but he merely waited. Lucy shook the rest of the contents of the envelope out on the table. Several pictures and a handwritten note lay scattered across the small café table, on top of it all a large gold ring glistened in the sun. Lucy's hand was shaking as she picked up the photo on top. It was a picture of Amy in her classroom, taken with a telephoto lens through a window. The rest of the pictures showed Amy walking to or from class, laughing on campus with her friends and walking into the townhouse they shared.

A bone deep fear settled in Lucy's gut at the threat the pictures implied. Breathing in deeply to settle herself, she turned her attention to the note. Scrawled on it was an address near the railyards off of the Carrers Del Motors and a time; three AM. Also on the note was an old fashioned wax seal that made her mouth suddenly go dry. A rose held in the paws of a lion. Rodrigo.

Lucy closed her hand over the ring feeling the cold edge bite into her palm. Leaning across the table she whispered forcefully, "What the hell?! No one was supposed to know we were even here."

Scud searched her face for a moment then finally asked, "What are you going to do?" Scud leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest waiting for her answer. Lucy looked off down the street.

"The only thing I can do. Meet with him". Scud's eyebrows hiked up in surprise.

"You know it is a trap right? Last I heard Rodrigo was dealing in some pretty heavy stuff."

"No, this is my father's ring Scud. And these…these are pictures of Amy. He'll get his meeting."

"Why would Rodrigo have your father's ring?" Scud was absently shredding his paper napkin into tiny pieces that fluttered away in the light breeze.

"Believe me, I intend to ask him." Lucy looked off into the distance down the street and continued softly, "Rodrigo was part of my family's network back in the day. He was small time but reliable. After I took over, I let him branch out on his own. We stayed out of each other's way mostly, but that smuggling Op we ran out of Yakutsk was with his people." The ex-criminal's brow was furrowed in thought. It didn't make any sense for Rodrigo to threaten her with Amy. He was as close to a family friend as one got in this business. She would have met with him even without his sick idea of incentive. Scud cleared his throat and then asked,

"So what's the plan?"

"We play it straight. It's too late to get any backup in place before the meeting anyway." After she said this Amy noticed Scud squirming around in his seat. "What?" When Scud looked away and started mumbling, Amy leaned in and grabbed his hand hissing quietly but forcefully, "Tell me!"

Scud blushed and said almost too casually, "Well, I may have asked a few of the guys too um, you know, take some vacation time in Barcelona."

Lucy wasn't sure whether to be angry or to hug Scud. When she and Amy had decided to give their relationship a try, she was already well on her way to divesting most of her illicit gains. However, she couldn't quite bring herself to totally get rid of everything, or dismantle the vast network she had inherited from her father. Scud was running it in her name for the most part which meant she was able to keep her promise to Amy. But she still felt a little guilty about it. Well, more like a lot guilty really, if she was being honest with herself. Lucy shook her head to stop the thoughts that were racing through her head. "Alright then, but we have to keep this quiet. Rodrigo can't suspect anything. So we just play this as a meet and greet, and have them ready in case we need to make a quick exit"

"Right, I'll head over now and make sure of the arrangements." Scud stood up and looked at Lucy. "I'll meet you down the street from your place tonight at two."

Amy threw a few euros on the table to cover their bill and walked off in the direction of the waterfront, she figured by the time she walked there and back she would hopefully have a plan that allowed her to sneak out of the house without Amy being any wiser.

Forty-five minutes later Lucy was back at their townhouse with a plan. Amy was still out with her friends from her art class – Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and started making her preparations.

A few hours later Amy came through the door, stopping just inside when she realized the interior was dimly lit by a myriad of candles. She smiled and followed the stairway up towards the bedroom she shared with Lucy. The ex-spy smiled when she saw Lucy sprawled out on the large bed, apparently sound asleep. Amy kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her khaki cargo pants then slid under the covers next to Lucy. The blonde's smile widened when Lucy mumbled in her sleep, turning to nuzzle into Amy's neck.

Blonde tresses drew lightly across tanned skin raising goosebumps on their wake. Amy followed by dusting feather kisses along Lucy's jawline. Lucy turned into the kisses, capturing Amy's mouth in a searing kiss, threading her hand through the long blonde locks and massaging the back of Amy's scalp. Amy growled low in her throat and deepened the kiss before pulling back slightly, her tongue ghosting along Lucy's lower lip.

Lucy felt the need growing in her belly and rolled them over so that she was pressing Amy down into the bed sheets, pushing a slim thigh between Amy's legs, causing Amy to groan again and her hips to thrust upwards hungry for more contact. Lucy laughed and pulled back slightly looking down into pools of blue that were rapidly darkening with desire.

"Hello lover." Lucy's husky tone caused a tightening in Amy's belly.

"Why hello…please keep going." The last was said with a breathy whisper and accompanied by Amy raising a thigh against Lucy's center. Lucy's eyelids fluttered shut before opening, to drink in the sight of Amy already breathing heavily beneath her, golden hair spread like a halo across the pillow. Lucy's gaze became mischievous and she lowered her hand to the spot that was guaranteed to drive Amy wild. So far her plan was working perfectly, a pang of remorse made her pause and Amy whimpered, bringing her bpack to the task at hand.

The Railyards - Barcelona, Spain.

At 2:23 AM she met Scud in the back alley behind the shop on the corner. He was pacing with worry. He glared, "You're late!"

Lucy shrugged sheepishly, "Plan took longer than I expected." Was all she replied, which did little to lessen Scud's ire. Lucy had really planned on being clinical about making sure Amy was tired enough to sleep through the night, along with sharing some excellent wine and strawberries that she brought out later. But every time she was with Amy, the outside world ceased to exist. Scud glared a little longer and then turned around in a huff, calling over his shoulder. "Come on, the car is this way."

At the end of the alley, they climbed into a black Fiat. Lucy felt the familiar excitement at being part of the game thrumming through her. Maybe she had missed this more than she realized. Scud kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he weaved through the narrow roads. The clubs were still going strong and party goers still thronged the streets as they went from club to club. The traffic and crowds thinned out quickly as they approached the industrial district with the railyards at the end of the long roadway that was dotted with potholes. The silence between the two friends felt oppressive and Lucy fidgeted in her seat, unsure of what to say, so she practiced ignoring him.

Scud finally broke the silence. "Glovebox" was all he said. Lucy glanced at him and then pulled the latch on the glovebox. It opened to reveal her favorite gun. Lucy glanced quickly at Scud and then removed the weapon, feeling its familiar weight settle in her hand. She stared at it for a moment before slipping it into the waistband of her jeans under her shirt. The barrel was cold and chilled her skin where it rested.

Scud pulled the Fiat into the shadows on the side of one of the warehouses in the railyard. They waited a moment after he shut the car off. Lucy finally said with a steel edge to her voice, "We play this straight. No sudden moves, I need to see what Rodrigo's up to."

Scud hurried after her as they slipped further into the shadows.

The two crossed the yard, the sound of their boots crunching in the gravel seemed abnormally loud in the stillness. Ahead of them a lone door stood propped open, the yellow light shining out. Somewhere, Lucy knew that her people were watching. She could feel their gaze even if she could not see them. She allowed herself a moment of wistful pride that even now, they had her back, before chasing such thoughts out of her head. As they approached a door a large bald man appeared, his light sport jacket doing little to conceal the semi-automatic that hung at his side.

Lucy stepped up and he placed his hand on her chest. Another man, lanky and shrouded in shadows from the light behind him stepped up and patted her down, finding the gun she had easily. He pocketed it and silently walked inside. Lucy spared a quick glance at Scud and then followed.

They squinted in the glare of the light. Sitting at a table placed dramatically in the middle of the hangar was Rodrigo, flanked by his bodyguards with several box trucks lining the space behind him. Lucy looked around quickly before confidently walking towards the table. Men with machine guns roamed the upper catwalks. Scud trailed in her wake.

Rodrigo stood up as she approached and opened his arms wide. Even at this late hour his impeccably tailored suit was pristine. As Lucy walked into his embrace, she noticed the gray at his temples and the familiar smell of his cologne that took her back to the summer she spent with her parents on Rodrigo's yacht. He held her at arms-length smiling, showing a gold tooth. "Lucinda, let me look at you! So grown up."

Lucy stepped back out of his reach folded her arms and said, "Hello Uncle. You wanted to see me?" Rodrigo smiled and said not unkindly,

"Ah I see you are mad at your Uncle. Such unpleasantness. I apologize, my dear for the content of the message, it was necessary. Your attention has been shall we say, elsewhere?" Rodrigo went back to his chair and leaned back steepling his fingers, the gold rings glistened gaudily as he waited a beat before continuing. "And I needed your undivided attention."

Lucy couldn't contain herself any longer and leaned across the table, throwing the pictures and the ring down before placing her hands on the edges. "So you threatened my girlfriend? And what are you doing with my father's ring?"

Rodrigo continued smiling through her angry questioning. "You have your father's fire Niña. I know you have many questions, but I am afraid I will need you to answer mine first."

"Uncle, I am not a little girl anymore. And you have a dozen men here, threatened people I care about and think I am going to just stand here and-"

"Lucinda!" Rodrigo stood up quickly, slamming his hand down on the table. The sound of guns being readied echoed loudly in the silence that followed. With an effort he calmed himself and continued, "You were given the keys to your father's kingdom and with that there were certain expectations. You cannot just walk away! There are debts that have to be paid!"

Confused, Lucy looked back at him, "Debts? What debts, Yakutsk worked out for both of us, you can't-" the ex-mastermind stopped mid-sentence as Rodrigo shook his head and came back around to her side of the table. Rodrigo waved to his men and they lowered their weapons. "Niña listen to me. You disappeared, left me fearing for the worst, left us all fearing the worst. Then I find you here, shacked up with the enemy! The enemy Lucinda! What would your father think? Is this the way you honor his memory?" By the end of his diatribe, Rodrigo was looming over Lucy, his bulk making her look even smaller in comparison.

Lucy was shaken, of all the things she imagined they would discuss she had not prepared for this. She sighed, "My father's dead Rodrigo. And who I sleep with is nobody's business."

Rodrigo looked disappointed. We were so close chica, so close and you do not even see. The Shaffers were working with the D.E.B.S. and now…now you are sleeping with one of them. I am ashamed of you."

"And so is your father." A booming voice came from behind the box trucks. Lucy started in surprise, backing up into Scud who had been watching fearfully during the entire exchange.

From around the truck came Lucy's father. His dark good looks having grown more distinguished with age. Now he looked at his daughter who sagged into Scud. "Papa?" was all she managed weakly. Rodrigo backed away as the elder Reynolds approached his daughter. Scud moved between them protectively. Instantly two large men were at his side and Lucy put her hand on Scud's shoulder moving him away. "It's okay Scud."

Lucy stared at her very much alive father and the world around them seemed fuzzy, as if he was the only thing in focus. She was not sure she could trust her eyes. Everyone believed him dead, the victim of an explosion in the restaurant in New York that also claimed the lives of her mother and younger brother. Her older brother had been killed a few months before which caused her father to send her overseas to distance her from the blood feud with the Shaffers.

Her father walked up to her and Lucy stood frozen, trying to gather her composure. He looked at her for a moment before delivering a huge hug that engulfed her, then he held her at arms-length and delivered a back handed slap that sent her sprawling. Scud immediately stepped up only to have machine guns pointed at him. Lucy stood up slowly holding the side of her face. A thin line of blood trickled from the split in her lip. Her father looked on sadly, picking up a glossy photo of Amy walking out of the townhouse and in a too controlled voice said, "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?"

He closed the distance between them, brushing by Scud and shook the picture in Lucy's face growing more animated. "A MULTIMILLION DOLLAR ORGANIZATION AND YOU ABANDON IT FOR WHAT?!" Her father's face was purple with rage. Lucy stepped back into the stack of crates behind her and splayed her hand out against the rough wood. The elder Reynold's pushed forward, his bulk looming over the slender thief as he continued his diatribe. "You gave away everything! Everything I built for you! Everything the family worked for!" Lucy cringed trying to disappear into the wood at her back.

Lucy wasn't naïve, she knew her father was a dangerous man despite him doting on her when she was a child. The innocence had created a fog around what the elder Reynolds was really capable of but now she was a criminal wanted by every major police force in the world. She was no longer a starry-eyed kid who thought the sun rose and set on her father but a capable criminal in her own right. Lucy's father closed the distance between them and paused for a moment while he looked his daughter in the eye. Her father continued on in a more even voice though the rage lingered beneath the surface. "I will not let you piss away everything I built." Lucy felt his hot breath on her face, and realized she wasn't afraid anymore. She was angry.

"What you built?" Lucy straightened up and stared back at her father. "What you built was already failing! The so called feud with the Shaffer's was destroying everything! What you built was crumbling! Surprisingly her father stepped back a pace in the face of his daughter's anger, her words had the ring of truth behind them. The blood feud with the Shaffers had cost her family dearly. First consuming her father and the resources of his criminal network. Lucy had believed that her father died when a bomb went off where he was having dinner with her mother and younger brother. That deception, being left alone with her grief, heir to a tattered criminal organization. Lucy had done the only thing she knew how to do. Survive. This realization fueled her anger now and she bit out, "I was the one who rebuilt. I was the one who globalized. I made our name great, Papa. Not you."

The elder Reynold's raised his hand, but Lucy did not flinch away this time, instead she held her father's gaze. "Why you ungrateful…" His sentence and his strike was interrupted by shouts and the sound of vehicles outside the warehouse. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw Scud pocketing his cell phone. Lucy wanted to hug her second in command, he obviously summoned reinforcements which meant they might get out of this alive. Maybe. Hopefully.

The men inside the warehouse started moving into position to protect against threats from the outside but it was too late. Lucy's men had managed to sneak inside the perimeter during the father daughter reunion and now both groups were at a stand-off. Her father looked around, seemingly lost with his hand half raised. It hit Lucy that he looked old and that it was her father standing in front of her, alive. When he turned back to face her, Lucy stepped forward and in a much calmer voice said, "And as for throwing away everything you should really check your sources." Lucy exchanges a quick look at Scud silently thanking him.

The elder Reynolds visibly gathers himself, lowering his hand and clasping them together in front of him. "Ah, it seems I have underestimated you daughter. But this does not prove anything. We will continue our discussion, yes?" Lucy eyed him. Her father swept his arm to the left indicating the office area of the warehouse. "Somewhere more private?"


End file.
